


Soft!Dilliam: The First Dog (of many)

by Oh_DAMNeron



Series: Softverse AU [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A DOGGO!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: Summary: Damien and Will decide to get a dog, so they go to a dog shelter and find the perfect dog. Author is still really bad at summaries.





	Soft!Dilliam: The First Dog (of many)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my own modern AU, before Damien became mayor and before William went to war.

For months they had been planning this. They had weighed the cost, their household, how much love they could give them, whether they wanted to travel… they considered everything. They thought it was time to get something together. A commitment that wasn’t exactly marriage.   
So they’re getting a dog.

William walked into the dog shelter, hand in hand with Damien. He immediately began to melt at the sight of every dog. Damien could already tell he wanted them all. They walked up to a nice looking lady, and she turned to them asking if they needed any help.   
“Uh, yes, we’re looking to adopt a dog, we were wondering, if we find one we like, when we can take them home?” Damien was straight to the point, he wanted to take this dog home today if possible.  
“The earliest you can take a dog home is half a day later. So if you find one you like soon, I get get them too you by the end of the day! I’ll even give you a call!” She smiled sweetly at them, and Damien couldn’t help to smile back.   
He felt William tugging on his hand, “C'mon Dames, I want to look!”   
“Alright, alright lets go!” And so they wandered off to look at each dog.  
They move from cage to cage, spending a minute or two with each dog.   
They found a beautiful golden retriever that perked when they saw Damien.   
Damien saw a note hanging on the cage door, it read: Chica had been Adopted by Mark Fischbach! She’s off to a good home!   
William looked over to Damien, “I didn’t know he was looking for a dog?”   
“I didn’t even know he lived here?” Damien bends down and extends a hand to Chica. “We’ll have to give him a visit sometime.”   
“That would be nice, get the gang back together.” William smiled at the thought.   
They hadn’t seen Mark in what felt like years.

Then William’s eyes locked with a beautiful looking red Malamute a bit further up the row. He tugged Damien away from Chica and down towards the malamute.   
“Hello they’re…” William looked at the name tag hanging from the front of the cage door. “Lukas!”   
The big dog began to wag his tail excitedly.   
Damien smiled down at his boyfriend, who was sticking his hand in the cage to pat the dog. “Who’s a good boy…” William was muttering to the dog.   
Damien knelt down beside William and stuck his hand into the cage, Lukas instantly head butted his hand. He turned to William and smiled at him, William was already smiling like a maniac.  
Lukas was a two year old, red malamute cross. He was, from what the couple had seen so far, very friendly and a gentle giant.  
He was the one.

The went to the nice lady again and told her which dog they wanted. They filled out the paper work and paid what they had to. William was unable to sit still.   
They got back into the car with the reassurance that Lukas would be theres in several hours. Now they had to prepare. They decided to leave this to last because they didn’t know what kind of dog they were going to get.   
Damien put the car and drive and then headed to the pet store.   
Once they arrived they both orally made a list about what they needed. This included things like: a dog bed, food, toys, a collar, a leash, some shampoo and conditioner (animal friendly of course), some treats and finally a dog brush. Once they had their list memorised, they split up.   
When they met back up it was to buy the collar.“Should we get him a chain collar or a leather?” Damien scratched at his scruff, he hadn’t shaved in a while.  
“I think leather would suit him better.” William decided and they picked out a nice looking leather collar with no flaws.

They, once again, paid and loaded the car. Damien got into the drivers seat and they pulled out of the parking lot. Once they got home they began to sort out where everything would go. They wanted it perfect for Lukas. 

Around two o'clock in the afternoon Damien’s phone began to buzz. He looked excitedly at Will, who was also cross-legged on the ground, before picking up and answering.  
“Yes. Mhmm. We have the house ready. Yes we’d love to come pick him up! Yes! Thank you! We’ll see you soon then!” he hung up and William crashed into him, hugging him tightly.   
“What’s this for!” Dames managed to squeak out from beneath Will.  
“A thank you hug for saying yes to the dog!” Damien ruffled Will’s hair playfully. “I’ve always wanted one.”  
William pressed a chaste kiss to the underside of Damien’s jaw. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He smiled as they got to their feet and basically ran to the car. 

“He’s all yours!” The nice lady, Judith was her name, spoke from the cage door. Damien was on the ground, clipping the leash to the leather collar.   
“We made a good choice, Dames, that collar looks nice!” William was playfully ruffling Lukas’ fur. Lukas wagged his tail and panted happily.   
“Thank you so much, he’ll be happy with us!” Damien said to Judith, standing along with William.   
“I’m sure of it, you two look like a very happy couple!” She smiled at them with so much happiness.   
Damien looked shyly to Will. Will took charge with stating that they were, indeed, very happy. 

And for the second time that day, they got into the car, William leading Lukas our and into the backseat. When they arrived home, Lukas was a bir shy, not wanting to leave the car. It was understandable, it was a big, scary, new place.   
After a couple minutes of Damien and William trying to coax him out of the car, he finally relented.   
When they went into the house, Lukas instantly grew more comfortable. They let him off the leash, careful to not let him outside yet, and he wandered around the house playfully. 

They spent every minute of that day watching over the big dog and smothering him with kisses and cuddles. That night, the dog bed was forgotten, and Lukas fell asleep at the end of the bed, with Damien and Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes here’s another one! These are always put up on Tumblr under the Soft!Damien and soft!Dilliam tags. I did some art as well (which i’ll probably make my icon for here as well).  
> Anyways thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Expect more soon! Sorry this one is shorter and less well written.


End file.
